


A School Love Affair

by strawberrylovely



Category: Wincil Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, F/M, Fluff, I’m so sorry, Long-Distance Relationship, Other, i was dared, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Pencil doesn’t have a very exciting life. The most excitement he gets is inside the classroom, where, during lessons he is set on the desk, with a perfect view of Window.





	A School Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candywii666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candywii666/gifts).



> “You write something and I will read it. If it’s a pencil and a window you’d make it work.”
> 
> don’t ever say i backed down from a challenge

Pencil doesn’t have a very exciting life. It’s into the bag, and out of the bag, day or night. The most excitement Pencil gets is inside the classroom, where, during lessons he is set on the desk, with a perfect view of Window.

Pencil has never met Window before, he’s just watched her from the desk inside the large classroom, the singular object showing pencil the outside world. Her ledge is wide, big enough to be sat upon, and her pane lets the bright sunlight through to shine upon Pencil’s yellow paint. Everyday, Pencil wishes just to be close to Window. He knows she’s seen him too. She sees everything in the classroom. She’s seen other pencils, and pens too, and Pencil knows he doesn’t really have a chance. But that doesn’t stop him from watching her from a distance, hoping some day just to rest upon her wooden ledge.

One day during class, Pencil finds himself at the desk sitting beside Window. He feels excitement, being so near to her. He can feel her looking at him the entire period, and it only makes him write better, erase more cleanly.

And then, something amazing happens. He feels himself set upon her ledge.

He’s made it. And he can feel her excitement too. They share many class periods together, and when night falls behind Window’s glass, she reminds him that she’s there with him, shining the moon’s light down onto his face.

And then the next day starts, and Pencil feels Window shine her warmth from the sun as it rises. A few class periods go by, and Pencil watches from the ledge, missing writing only slightly, but nothing could beat the feeling of resting upon Window, and feeling her gaze on him at all times.

But a new class begins, and something feels off. The desk next to Window doesn’t have a pen or pencil of its own. And then Pencil is removed from Window, and he feels both of their panic as he’s placed onto the desk. He writes as best as he can, trying to make sure Window can see how much he misses her. He’s shoved in a bag by the end of the period, out of sight from Window and the classroom.

He’s relieved the next day when he finds himself in the same classroom, on the desk next to his same Window. They’re separated again, but at least he knows it’s not forever. That he can still see her every day, for as long as the semester lasts.

Months pass, and Pencil watches the seasons change outside from Window’s view. It’s been cold, with the leaves brown and swirling in the wind. and it’s been sunny, with flowers blooming and petals blowing by Window’s frame. Pencil loves when petals fly by. They compliment Window’s white paint and make her stand out against the gray wall.

 

But now Pencil knows it’s summer. The sun shines down hot against Window’s glass, warming Pencil’s wood despite the cool air from inside. His eraser is nearly gone, used up from a long semester of writing. He knows that means his time with Window is short. He may never see her again. But still, he holds out hope that he’ll be able to say goodbye, that maybe, they’ll be reunited once again.

The year eventually comes to an end, Pencil is all but worn out. His days of writing and erasing are done, and all he wants is to rest upon Window’s ledge. He focuses all his energy into it. He stares out of Window hopelessly, wondering if she can see how used up he is. Wondering if she’ll still accept him even after he’s gone dull.

He feels his eyes close, as he’s set down for the last time. But then he feels the sun shining onto him. His eyes open, and he realizes where he is. Window is standing over him, smiling down as he rests perfectly in an indentation in her ledge, the perfect size for a Pencil. She’s holding him, and he’s never been happier.

His eraser may be wasted, his point may never write again, but it doesn’t matter to Window. She never loved him for how well he could write, for how many mistakes he could erase. She loves him just as he is, and he loves her the same. As the classroom goes dark, they’re left alone.

Days go by, the sun and moon taking turns shining through Window onto Pencil’s face. The classroom stays dark, but Window always remains. And Pencil knows they’ll never be separated again.

**Author's Note:**

> ????????
> 
> If you feel enough of anything in your heart after reading this to actually post a comment, you’re truly a saint and I love you.
> 
>  
> 
> I can’t believe this is my 60th fic on ao3.


End file.
